Welcome to my Life
by Princess-Korriandre
Summary: Song Fic! Welcome to my life from Robin's POV. Read, enjoy, REVIEW!


**Hey all! This is (drumroll) My first song fic! I hope you like it! Remember: Read, enjoy, review! (whoot!) I don't own the Teen Titans, and I defiantly don't have enough talent to own the song "Welcome to my Life". Thank you!**

**Welcome to my Life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

No one understands. No one ever understood. I've never told anyone for that reason. I can't break down. You know why? Because I'm the leader of, Jump City's Finest, the Teen Titans. And what would they think it I just… let go? Why am I the leader of a team?

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

Does running away solve your problems? No, it doesn't. It makes 'm worse. People think you are a loser. A quitter. And if you run, that's exactly what you are. So, instead of running away, I do the next best thing. I lock myself up in my room and try to replace my pain with anger. You guessed it. Slade. So I crawl into my room and occupy myself with Slade, and no one ever expects anything but anger. That's good. They won't find out about my pain. My past. Do I like hurting them? Of course not.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

But even though it looks like anger, it's still pain. I doubt that anyone ever felt this way. I doubt that anyone else in the world knows what it's like. Being a leader, being an orphan. Being… me.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

You're always feeling lost, hurt, and scared. Although I may not show, I am. Trust me. But when I am in the state I am in now, and people don't know, they don't care to put you down. When you are already hurting, they kick you down. Again, and again, and again. Always. And what else does that do but make you feel worse, and your back with the dilemma of breaking down again. And no one knows, so no one helps. You don't know what it's like, and you won't know.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more? _

_Before your life is over?_

Sometimes you feel you want to be someone else. Anyone but yourself. I want to find my purpose. I need help. I don't want to be miserable all my life.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

But, of course, no matter what you want, no matter _how much _you want, it won't help you. He soon become scornful of others, of everyone you come in contact with. And it's OK in crime-fighting, but it's not OK when you are the leader of a team. When you are a friend. So, I try my hardest to be a good friend. I really do. So I cover my face with a mask and a fake smile, but that still won't smother my pain.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

You don't know what it's like to be a leader. It's hard. Really hard, and sometimes you can barely handle it, but you have to. You don't know what it's like to be completely independent from anyone else, to fend for yourself. Always. You don't know what it's like to be like me. To _be_ me.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

If you are hurt, you can't ask for help from anyone but yourself, cause that would make you look weak. You have to depend on yourself, no matter what. Always. No one is going to be there to help you out, cause one day, they will all be gone, no matter what you want or how much you want it.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok _

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work_

_It was always there _

_You don't know what it's like _

_What it's like _

No one's ever lied to you as many times as I've been lied to. And the people you trust the most? They've never stabbed you in the back. The way I hide my pain, you may think I'm happy, but I'm not okay. I'll never be okay. You've never had to fend for yourself as I have, and you never had to work for what you want. You don't know what it's like to be like me, and you don't want to.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

I've been hurt far too long, and I'm too lost to be found. No one can save me now. It's too late for me. You don't know what it's like.

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

That is what it's like. No matter how well you understand me, you will never truly understand. You will never know what it's truly like, even if you can somewhat relate.

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

Welcome to my life.

**Ooh! Angsty! I hope you liked it! WAIT! Before you leave, why don't you click on that pretty lil' button on the bottom of the page and submit a review, huh? What'ya say? Please? ) Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
